


Caught in pleasure mode, unexpected.

by NotSoPureKook



Series: Rewrites of my original shit [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Italics are readers thoughts, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Mommy Kink, Reader is Jungkook's bestie, Reader is whipped for Jungkook, Rewrite, Sex Toys, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Tags Are Hard, dom reader, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoPureKook/pseuds/NotSoPureKook
Summary: You catch Jungkook playing in his own unique way.(;Unbetaed





	Caught in pleasure mode, unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0o_pervy_noona_o0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/gifts).



> Pls, pls, pls comment if you like the rewrite. If you haven't read the first one it's not necessarily needed.
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Jungkook invited you over to his house, later. _ This day is going to be full of fun _ . You just decided that you want to surprise Kookie so you drop by his favorite super-mart near his house: gathering seaweed, already cooked and fermented kimchi, his favorites, and a drink for you and him. Heading to his house. You unlock, open, and close the door as subtly possible; you then remove said shoes and put on house slippers all without shifting the bags to much.  _ I have succeeded _ you inwardly cheered tip toeing to the kitchen. You then unpackaged things: set 2 plates, one for you and one for him, all the while setting up the dinner; before carefully walking to his room. As you began to knock you heard a moan. 

 

_ Is he fucking someone in there? I only hear one noise though; plus, that's him moaning, for sure. _

 

You could say that this wasn't the only time you had stopped by unexpected; sometimes hearing and/or see him moaning along WITH the porn he watches. DUDE doesn’t have privacy in his vocab, why now?

  
  


**DO NOT ENTER,** the door reads.

_ Hmmm…  _

  
  


Being the noisy _ best-friend,  _ not even getting yourself started, you open the door anyway. Let's just say the sight you are met with is not what you would usually expect. Routinely you expect  to see: a) A girl under him with a hand over her mouth silencing her screams, or B) Him jerking it; something relative,  **right** ? 

 

**_He seemed like a domi, right?_ **

 

What you really saw was nothing relative; You saw jungkook on his side with a double ended dildo, two fingers up his ass, and his laptop. Moans pouring out of him and the monitor as the "busty brunette” is riding the faceless guy with her life; Jungkook on his side thrusting to the pace she sets. You gasp and it catches his attention; he rips the dildo out of his ass, fingers too, and scrambles to cover himself with his comforter. 

 

"It....is not what....it looks like" he says while panting and flush. You can only stand there in silence. 

 

**"H-how long have y-you been s-standing t-there?"**

 

"Long enough," those two words holding a little bite each. "How come you haven't told me about this?  Remember when we had a little discussion about sex and our sex lives during our essential cuddle session? Do you know how much courage it took for me to tell you I have sex toys? Yet you lied  to me like a little bitch." 

 

You initiate each line with a step closer to him until your in his face. "Take the comforter off." you say strictly; he only sits there looking into your face. "Are you serious?" He questions. " As serious as the law of friction is to life," you state unamused. 

 

He obeys like a  **true sub** and pulls the covers back. You sit on the bed, your butt parallel his feet and your legs over his. "What is this?" you question while circling your finger around the blue thing protruding from his halo.

 

_ The  one he  was holding  is over there…  HOLY SHI--  _

you get cut off by his stuttering.

 

"Uhhhm" he stutters. You take it upon yourself to slightly pull on it; the action draws a moan out of him. " How long have you been playing with yourself, and you still haven’t answered my question." He flushes a pretty crimson "Umm about an hour..." he said. " Looks my baby boy needs release is that right, do you want release?" You say as sweet as syrup. "Yes mommy I wanna cum so bad. But being on the edge of cumming feel so good." He says covering his mouth just as the words finish leaking out. 

 

"I will let you cum if you answer my questions.” you state dragging the toy against the desperate boys walls. He lets out an airy moan " Mommy it's a dildo- actually two. And they are about 1 and a half inches thick; the purple-pinkish one is about a foot four inches, and the blue one is so long ," he moans while recalling. Your mouth gapes and you also moan at the accusation and his reaction. “Mommy it reaches so deep, for it being my favourite,” he whines. "Jungkookie are you serious?! I knew you had an ass on you but I was  **not** expecting this!" 

 

“Mommy will you let me cum now?” his eyes unbelievably wide and pleading. You laugh "I am **definitely** letting you cum now baby boy, andIknow exactly how i’m going to," you wink. He gasps. 

 

How will the rest go.........

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment if you like it; they help a writer out you know.


End file.
